The purpose of the Animal Imaging Core (Core E) is to support the translational research objectives of the SPORE by (1) providing imaging support for studies of prostate tumor models, and (2) investigating preclinical models for developing, testing, and validating new treatments, both genetic and chemotherapy, to enhance treatment of prostate cancer. The Animal Imaging Core is responsible for the following: - Support state-of-the-art MR, PET, and optical imaging facilities for optimal small-animal imaging studies - Develop technical methods to optimize MR and PET studies - Provide magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS), optical and radionuclide imaging to support preclinical pilot studies in the Developmental Research Program (DRP) - Development and validation of imaging biomarkers